Bionicle - Legends Come Forth
by WriterofArt
Summary: The Bionicle Universe meets the Hero Factory Universe. Coming from another dimension, Takanuva is called to help the human and robot race of Makuhero City. New Bionicle heroes and villains rise when Hero science and Bionicle legends combine! A crossover series based off characters I built in my younger years, a tribute story to Bionicle.
1. Chapter 1

**Bionicle - Legends Come Forth**

Disclaimer: I do not own Lego, OC's I do own.

_**Back Story**_

_During a time in Makuhero City, Akiyama Makuro held a press conference to tell the world and even the galaxy. What Akiyama told was unimaginable, to be the oldest living robot telling that he wasn't created from robots. From his statement, there was a secret galaxy holding human colonies, and that they were the ones responsible creating Akiyama Makuro a millennium ago. Which made the other robots realize, humans practically made robots, and Akiyama was just a producer. There were some curiosity to those in the city about the human kind, but some didn't like how they were "created from them"._

_After the statement was made, Akiyama made an invitation of a few human scientists to accommodate within their city. The robots were intrigued to see the fleshed people, and wanted to learn more about them. Soon enough, the human colonies came to Makuhero City to have a new home. The hatred and fear the robots had disappeared as they saw that they were alike, the city was soon filled with robot and man…_

_**Chapter 1 - Coming to Life**_

**Makuhero City,**

**Assembly Tower**

A group of human and robot scientists work on a machine, another human scientist walks in.

"Ah! Dr. Michaels, you're just in time to see our test run of our Dimension Drive.", a robot shows a round, mechanical arch being put together by other scientists.

"Perfect, now my theory of multiverses could be proven…", Dr. Michaels and the other professors walk inside another chamber, and leave the Dimension Drive in the room.

"Good thing we got the Heroes to scan Von Nebula's weapon, copying and reversing a black hole's flow could make this happen.", Dr. Michaels boasts.

A robot chuckles, "Of course, sir."

The scientists face their machine behind a glass window, a few others work on activating it.

"Initiate Dimension Drive.", Dr. Michaels orders.

"All units, activate all hyper drives and monitors…", a robot tells other robots on starting up.

The scientists start to see the arch flicker on and off, soon the arch filled with a flowing energy. The scientists were amazed by it's progress, everyone cheered as they saw it work. Suddenly, parts of the machine blow up.

"What's going on?", Dr. Michaels panics.

"The reaction core blew, it couldn't handle the balance of the event horizon!", a robot says as he looks at the stats of the machine, "Drive is malfunctioning, the system's going to crash!"

Dr. Michaels takes a look at the machine, parts of the arch explode and steam escapes from heating vents. Electrical discharges could be seen, almost blinding too. Out of nowhere, an object crashes through the safety glass.

"Everyone! Get down!", Dr. Michaels and the others get to the ground and the object has the glass shatter around them.

The Dimension Drive blows up, creating a fiery explosion. It became quiet, then Dr. Michaels looks up at his ruined project.

"Dang it… What went wrong?", the scientist grunted.

"Sir, I think I found the problem.", a robot shows a holographic screen, "One of parts for the reaction core was faulty, we could replace it with a new one, and it should work…"

Dr. Michaels sighs, "Alright, we'll try to fix it tomorrow. Everyone can go-"

"Sir, you may want to look at this…", a human scientist interrupts.

The scientist points out a strange gold, metallic mask. Dr. Michaels picks it up, he notices the face of the mask had a humanoid figure symbol.

"Did this fly through the glass?", Dr. Michaels asks everyone.

"There's a security camera above us, I'll ask them to show us the recordings.", a robot explains and his eyes glow as if he sent a message.

Expectedly, holographic screens appear before everyone. They see the machine in the background starting to malfunction…

"Everyone! Get down!", Dr. Michaels watches the scene carefully. In an instant, they see the mask crash through the glass and dent the back, metal wall.

"Rewind…", Dr. Michaels commanded.

The video rewinds, then plays the crash scene again.

"Rewind, then play in slow motion.", Dr. Michaels watches the scene as it slows down.

"Rewind, and zoom in…", Dr. Michaels' eyes went wide as he see's the bigger picture. He sends the video as it is to the others screen, and they were as shocked as him.

In the video, it slowly shows the mask coming out of the Dimension Drive's portal and crashing through the glass.

Dr. Michaels looks at the mask, "This came from the Drive… Computer, scan this item and name it's origin."

A mechanical arm pops out of the ceiling, and scans the mask. The arm flickers as it processes, then beeps to show it's done.

"Origin undetected, and unknown. Material of object also unknown…", a computerized voice tells the scientists and the arm goes back into the ceiling.

"This is phenomenal…", Dr. Michaels grasps the mask tightly, "This mask could be proof of my Mulitverse Theory! The project was a success!"

Everyone cheered, and cleaned up for another test run for later.

A robot scientist comes up to Dr. Michaels, "May I see the mask?"

"Of course, here.", the robot looks at it with curiosity, then puts it on his face.

_**He is not destined…**_

Dr. Michaels looks around him, "Did anyone else hear a disembodied voice?"

The others look at him, "No. Has the excitement gone to your head?"

Everyone laughs from the joke, then a female, human scientist screams.

Everyone looks at the commotion, they see the scientist robot with the mask melting into super, heated metal, and melt into a clump. The mask remained untouched, and everyone stood back from it.

"W-What happened?", a scientist shudders.

Dr. Michaels gets a fire extinguisher and cools down the mask.

Everyone stood around the mask, and just stared at it.

"Isn't someone going to pick it up?", Dr. Michaels gulps as he sees no one trying to.

Dr. Michaels slowly puts hand down, taps the mask, then reflexes back. He felt nothing, so he picked it up slowly.

"Maybe it only affects robots…", a scientist hypothesizes.

"Maybe… Dr. Anders take this to the Examining Room…", Dr. Michaels hands the mask to a human scientist.

"Yes, right aw-"

The doctor suddenly drops the mask, and he falls on the ground twitching.

Dr. Michaels gets to him, "What happened? What's wrong?"

The scientist spoke while twitching, "It- hng! Felt as if- hng! I was shocked- hng!"

Dr. Michaels takes the mask, "One of you call for a Care Unit, it seems I'm the only one who can touch this thing for some reason…"

The Care Unit comes for the injured scientist, and the others clean up the clump of metal.

That night, Dr. Michaels just sat on his bed, staring at the mask he held in his hands. He just rubbed his face, put the mask on his nearby desk, and turned off the lights. The scientist kept thinking about the mask, but he eventually fell asleep. A few minute later in his deep sleep, Michaels felt a bright light on his face.

Michaels grunted, "It can't be morning yet…"

Michaels opens his eyes to see he wasn't in his bed or house anymore, he looks around to see that it was as if he was standing on light. Michaels sees a shadow over him, and turns around. The glare of light blinded him, but Michaels saw a silhouette of a person or something…

"W-Who are you?", Michaels tries to cover his eyes.

"I am the Kanohi Ignika, the Mask of Life…", a voice echoes around them.

"Mask… Of Life?", Michaels tries to cover the light with his hand to get a better view, but still couldn't see.

"The one mask that you held…", The voice continues.

"You… You're the mask? How is that possible, and do you know what happened to my colleagues?", Michaels asks with great persistence.

"The ones that held me were not worthy of, so they were cursed. The only ones that are worthy of me, are those that are destined to use my powers.", The voice goes on, and the figure gets closer to Michaels.

Michaels backs up, "Do not worry… You are chosen to use the mask.", the voice assures, "You will be the one to create and bring forth life forms with your abilities, and I will give you the plans to do it…"

Michaels felt a metallic hand on his head, "But, why am I chosen to do these things…"

"All I can say is that you are linked with destiny…", the voice finishes as Michaels felt an energy go through him…

Michaels opens his eyes, and finds the mask on his face. He hyperventilates from the extreme measures he went through, Michaels also notices he was in his room again, and it's morning.

He looks at the mask, "Was it all a dream?"

Michaels notices his arm, and it had strange hexagonal symbols on him.

"What the? Wha- It's not coming off!", Michaels tries to rub it off, he goes to the bathroom and tries to wash it of. Nothing worked…

"Okay… Let's see here. I had a dream where the mask tells me that I'm destined to use powers, and now I have strange markings tattooed on me. How can things get any worse?", Michaels just talks to himself and gets ready for work.

In the lab, the robots and human scientists put the finishing touches on the Dimension Drive.

"Wait. You finished already?", Dr. Michaels was surprised to see the Drive completed so fast.

"We were very excited to test it again, so some of us kind of made an overnighter. Heh…", the professor yawned from that, they laugh it off and continue into the safe viewing room.

"Initiate Dimension Drive!", Dr. Michaels orders again, and ignition starts.

"Status tells balance servos are at 100% capacity, the portal will stabilize in 3, 2, 1...", The robots and humans see the portal flicker on.

"Event Horizon stabilized. Test complete!", The robot tells and everyone cheers to their success.

_**Put on the mask…**_

Dr. Michaels hears that voice again, he goes into his pack and pulls out the mask.

"Is this really what I'm suppose to do?…", Dr. Michaels hesitated for second, but he slowly put the mask against his face.

One of the robots turn to see Dr. Michaels, "Michaels! No!"

Michaels suddenly stands up, and faces the window. Everyone could see Michaels wearing the golden mask, he suddenly walks closer to the window. The mask starts to glow, then it releases a beam of light through the portal.

"What is Michaels doing? And how is he doing that?", a scientist wonders.

From the portal, they see something coming out.

"What is that?!", a scientist blurts out.

The robots type swiftly, "An unknown life-form is walking through the portal, we may not know if it's hostile or not…"

"Cut the power! Qui-"

"No.", Dr. Michaels suddenly speaks.

"Dr. Michaels, why let this strange creature come in?", a robot argues.

"Don't worry…", Michaels' tone changes, "A friend is coming…"

The scientists didn't know what to do, Dr. Michaels was their lead scientist, they could only trust in him.

One scientist slams a hand on the desk, "Fine, get security bots in here! We can't risk anymore collateral damage…"

The robots send a signal to the security bots, they rush in, and point their guns at the incoming being.

From the portal, a bright light shines, everyone covers their eyes.

"Sensors tell me being is inside the facility…", a robot says.

The light slowly fades, and they see a white and gold robotic being standing in front of the portal.

Dr. Michaels drops to his knees exhausted, and the portal shuts off. The mask falls off, but Michaels ignores it, and sees the robotic being in the testing room. The security points their weapons at the robot.

"Please! I mean no harm!", the robot retorts and raises his arms.

Everyone was shocked to hear it speak, even speak their language.

Dr. Michaels slowly walks to the testing room, the security try to back him up, but he gets them away and walks closer to the white being.

"You can understand our speech?", Dr. Michaels says slowly.

The robot nods, "Yes, as do you."

"Who are- Or what are you?", Michaels inspects the body of the being.

"My name is Takanuva, and I am known as a Bionicle."

The other scientists come in, and study the miraculous being.

"Tell me, Taka…Nuva… How were you built and who built you?"

Takanuva chuckled, "Well, I wasn't built exactly. I was created, by the Great Spirit."

The scientists were baffled from that, "The what?"

Takanuva sighed, "Is there a place where we can talk, this will take a while to explain…"

The scientists had Takanuva follow him to an empty conference room, and he explained the way of the Bionicle…


	2. Chapter 2

**Bionicle - Legends Come Forth**

Disclaimer: I do not own Lego, OC's I do own.

_**Chapter 2 - Enforced**_

**Makuhero City,**

**Assembly Tower -**

**Conference Room**

The human and robot scientists were trying to comprehend on what Takanuva explained, everything on Unity, Duty, Destiny, Mata Nui is the Great Spirit, and stuff about the Great Beings.

Everyone just blinked, then Dr. Michaels spoke up, "So… Would your 'species' count as organic?"

Takanuva thought for a bit, "I guess so…"

Dr. Michaels couldn't believe it, an organic, metal being.

"Computer, scan every detail of this being and record within files. Oh, Takanuva, could hold still please?", Dr. Michaels asked.

Takanuva didn't know what that meant, until he saw a mechanical arm come out of the ceiling. He held still, and was nervous when a light was scanning his whole body. The light blipped, and returned into the ceiling.

Takanuva relaxed himself, "Okay, onto business…"

Dr. Michaels was confused by his statement, "What do you mean by business?"

"I was called by the mask to protect this universe…", Takanuva notices everyone looking at him funny, "I-It said to me that a terrible catastrophe will come unto this world, and my kind of people can only defeat them…"

The robots laugh, "Don't worry about that, we have our Heroes take care of our troubles, and they get the job done…"

In the shafts of the ceiling, a tiny robot bug leaves the scene of watching Takanuva and the scientists talk with each other. The bug escapes the building with ease, and lands outside from a gutter pipe. The bug sprouts wings, and takes off. The bug flies into a gutter, and flies in many directions. The bug heads into a secret lair, and lands on the hand of Von Nebula.

"Good job, my pet. Now, you were able to hack and take their blue prints of their Dimension Drive?", Von Nebula asks as he sees a holographic screen pop out of the back of the bug, showing the plans of the Dimension Drive.

"Perfect, since they stole my prints of my weapon, they might as well pay for it…", Von Nebula cackled as he sets up the plan on creating a Dimension Drive.

The bug gets Nebula's attention, "What!? What is it?"

The bug shows the scene of Takanuva talking with the scientists, Nebula grins.

"Ah, first the humans come, now this new creature comes… This Dimension Drive will come in handy…", Von Nebula starts to upload the plans into a computer.

Years pass, Takanuva was the big hit in news. Being the only robot life form to be not created from humans, and being from another dimension. During that time, Dr. Michaels settled down and had a family of his own. Everything was perfect as can be, until there were cases of stolen materials from the Assembly Tower.

"Alert! Alert! Cargo Bay being intercepted!", an alarm goes off.

Takanuva could see Heroes rush downstairs, he rushes along with them.

"What's going on?", Takanuva asks a white Hero.

"One of those crooks that are stealing things finally set off the alarm, but this is our job, you stay back!", The robot went off, but Takanuva wanted to see what was happening.

Takanuva knew he wasn't suppose to interfere with the Heroes, so he hid behind a beam and watched.

"It's one of Von Nebula's goonies! Get 'em!", Takanuva saw the Heroes fire their weapons, but the enemies get away on vehicles.

"Dang it… Our bikes and jets are not prepped yet, we can't catch them…", a red hero grumbles.

"I'll help.", The robots see Takanuva walk through them.

"Hey! Your not authorized to do so!", a hero points a weapon at him.

"You'd rather have rules bound you, than safety of the city?", Takanuva stated.

The hero grumbled, "I say get back!"

Takanuva just faced the direction the villains went, "You ready, friend?"

The crest on Takanuva's back turned into a bird-like creature, and it's metallic wings span out. The Heroes jump back from the sudden change, Takanuva then speeds off in the sky.

A Hero slams his gun on the ground, "Get me to communications…"

Takanuva flies over the city, and looks over the view. He sees the thieves, and dives in. The enemies notice the Toa of Light and start firing at him. Takanuva takes out his Staff of Light, and deflects the enemy's fire like flies.

The enemy grumbles, "Taste this!"

A missile is launched from a bazooka, Takanuva decides to slice it. The missile explodes into a smokescreen, the thieves disappear while Takanuva flies upward. He looks around, but they're nowhere to be found. Takanuva just snorts, and flies back to the tower.

The thieves arrive in Von Nebula's lair, they drop the items on the ground.

"You imbeciles! These materials are more valuable than your life! Pick them up, and start working on it!", Nebula points in a direction, and the workers grumble as they carry it to the destination.

"A little bit more time before I need _him_…", Nebula grins as he looks at his plans.

At the tower, Takanuva had to speak with the Hero Council due to "excessive acts". Hours later, Dr. Michaels found Takanuva sitting on the stairs near the entrance.

"Hey, buddy. What's wrong?", Michaels sat down as well.

"The council banned me from entering the building due to my acts… I was only doing the right thing…", Michaels put a hand on Takanuva's shoulder.

"Don'y worry as long as you're here for us, we'll always need you.", Michaels assures.

Takanuva smiles, then notices a small boy walking up to him.

"Are you that different robot that everyone's talking about?", the boy asks innocently.

"Why yes, and are your parents here?", Takanuva looks around for his parents.

"Don't worry, he's mine.", Michaels picks the boy up, "Oh yeah, I didn't mention to you I had kids. This is Malcom, say hi Malcom."

The boy waves hi, Takanuva chuckles.

"There you are Malcom, your suppose to be with me at all times… Hi honey.", a pregnant woman walks over to Michaels and pecks his cheek, "This must be Takanuva, you are amazing up close."

Takanuva just gives a smile and shrugs.

"Okay, Malcom. We only came to see daddy and the robot, we have to go shopping.", the boy grumbles and is set on the ground with his mother, they both wave goodbye, and drive off.

Micahels sees the car go by, then looks back at Takanuva, "Say, do you know where the thieves went?"

Takanuva shook his head, "No idea, just a poof of smoke, then they're gone."

Michaels thought for a bit, "That means they had to disappear at that very moment to be gone… What did the area look like when you were blasted?"

Takanuva tries to remember the area, "I remember seeing a bridge over a waterway, and it looked like they headed for that direction…"

Michaels nods, "Alright, I'll give your clues to the council, it's probably the only lead to find Von Nebula. I'll catch you later, Takanuva…"

"Yeah, see ya.", Takanuva just sits on the stairs and watches the clouds go by…

As Michaels gets home, he notices something off. Nobody is home, and it's usually very noisy with Malcom around.

"Malcom? Alexis? Anybody home?", Michaels looks around the house, then hears the phone ring.

"Hello?"

"Adam! Please help!", Michaels could hear his wife crying.

"Alexis?! What's wrong? Where are you?", Michaels panics.

"Come to the old factory down town, take the elevator near the opened entrance…", the call went silent, then he heard another voice.

"Hello, Dr. Adam Michaels…", a bellowing voice ruptures.

"Who is this, and what have you done with my wife?", Michaels asks immediately.

"I'm known by a lot of beings as Von Nebula, and the question should be what haven't I done yet?", Michael swallows hard.

"W-What do you want?", Michaels stutters.

"Just come by the destination your wife explained about, we'll talk there. Oh, and don't even try to trace this call, it will be of no use…", the call cuts and Michaels starts to call another number.

Takanuva is just sitting on a rooftop, he then felt a rumbling on him.

He picks up the rumbling device from his side and inspects it, "How did Dr. Michaels say how to use this thing again?"

Takanuva finally got it on, and put it closer to his head to hear.

"Hello?", Takanuva tries to do what the people did.

"Takanuva! The area you described! It's near a factory! Von Nebula kidnapped my wife and son! Get there quick, I'm headed there now! I'll be calling the Heroes as well, so stay put there until I need you…", the call hung up, and Takanuva flew off to the area. The Heroes also set off, teams made a perimeter, while Takanuva hides on the roof.

Michaels heads into the old factory building, and finds the elevator. It goes down to his surprise, then stops in front of another elevator with a guard waiting. The guard checks him, and pushes him inside the second elevator. The trip down felt like a long trip, but they finally go to their place.

Michaels finds himself in an enormous room, in the middle of the room, he sees is wife and son.

"Malcom! Alexis!", Michaels runs to them.

"Adam!", Alexis and her son try to get to him as well.

Suddenly, a big staff lands between them.

"No, no. Not until you help me…", Michaels sees Von Nebula pick his staff, and points in the direction he needs to go to.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine… Don't you dare hurt her…", Michaels growls as he walks to a computer.

Other henchmen take Alexis and Malcom, Michaels could only bare the moment for now.

Michaels sees a computer screen, and it was connected to a familiar arch-looking machine only bigger.

"Is that…", Michaels was pushed by Nebula to the screen.

"Now, human, I've copied every detail to your project. Even your program, but it's protocol won't crack unless you put in your password… Input it, and you're all free…", Nebula sinisterly explains.

Michaels clenched his hands, "What do you need the Dimension Drive for?"

"I have my purposes…", Nebula points his staff at his family, "Now put in the password, or they're sent into space!"

Michaels gritted his teeth, but he put in the password.

Von Nebula pushed him away, and did the rest. The henchmen grabbed him, and put him with his family.

The machine starts, and the Dimension Drive opens a massive portal, "Thank you, doctor. Now, be prepared to be the first test subjects to go through the Dimension Drive…"

The henchmen push them forward, Michaels and his family try to resist, but to no use.

Suddenly, everyone hears a rumble from the elevator. They see it open to find the guard beaten up, then a wall explodes open. From the rubble, the Toa of Light appears.

"Takanuva!", the boy cheers.

"The famous being from another dimension, tell me, how did you know about this place?", Von Nebula asks in a curious tone.

Takanuva looks at Michaels, Nebula looks at him as well, and notices his watch is glowing.

"A tracking device… Which one of you idiots didn't take his belongings?", Nebula shouted at his workers.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that sir. It just looked like a normal watch, and you know how watches are harmle-"

Nebula stops his talking by impaling him, and throws the robot's carcass away.

"Now, let's get this on shall we?", Von Nebula prepares for an attack, and charges at Takanuva.

With his staff, Takanuva blocks the attack.

The floor below him cracks, "Pretty strong for a small fry!"

"That's not all!", Takanuva retorted and shined light from his mask, blinding his foe.

Raising his right arm slightly, he fires his mounted Midak Skyblaster at point blank. Nebula is shot back towards the wall, having him knocked out. Everyone notices the ceiling crumbling, Takanuva notices he knocked Von Nebula into a support beam and destroyed it.

"Takanuva! How do we get out of here?!", Michaels had his family together.

Takanuva notices Nebula's henchmen driving a cart towards a cavern, "This way! Follow my light!"

Takanuva's mask shines brightly, he knocks out the henchmen on the cart, and puts Michaels' family on it. At what looked like a dead end, Takanuva finds a lever and pulls it. The wall they face lifts, and a ramp is pulled down.

"Hey, that's the street bridge! So that's how they disappeared!", Michaels realized.

He drives the cart up, and the bridge lifts up to normal. The Heroes from the perimeter see the family, and rush to them.

"Uh-oh, gotta go or they'll just punish me again…", Takanuva then flies off into the night sky.

Michaels and his family are taken care of from the Heroes, he also explained to the Heroes of what Von Nebula's motive was. His lair was blocked by rubble, so they had to check the place at a different time…

In the lair, Von Nebula wakes up to find himself trapped. He also sees the Dimension Drive destroyed, he hit's the ground in his defeat.

"You want victory don't you?…", a growling, disembodied voice echoes.

"Who are you?! Show yourself!", Von Nebula holds his staff.

"Of course you want victory… Work for us, and you'll have your precious revenge against that Toa of Light…", another disembodied voice echoes with a hissing tone.

"I-I work alone! I'm mightier than anything else! I am Von Nebula!…", Nebula keeps looking around him in the darkness.

"Oh? Prove it…", Von Nebula hears the voice behind him, and turns swiftly.

He only sees two, giant silhouettes, one with glowing red eyes and another with cold, soul burning, green eyes.

Clashes of metal could be heard, only to be followed by an echoing shriek…


	3. Chapter 3

**Bionicle - Legends Come Forth**

Disclaimer: I do not own Lego, OC's I do own.

_**Chapter 3 - New Life, New Evil**_

**Makuhero City,**

**Assembly Tower -**

**Robot Garage**

After the incident with Von Nebula, Michaels wanted to know more about the Mask of Life from Takanuva. Takanuva explains that it can bring inanimate objects to life, change life forms, and so on. Michaels couldn't believe the power he held in his hands, but it gave him an idea…

In some files he had in the garage, he took out two blue prints. On the roof, Takanuva waited for Michaels, as he wanted to show him something.

The door opens, "Here they are, Takanuva!"

Michaels rolls out the blue prints on the ground, Takanuva gave them a good look. One print had a sketch for a tall robot, it would wield a giant blaster shield and a massive buster blade. On the other print, it showed a sketch of a human sized, slimmer robot. It wielded two laser pistols that can be formed into a forked blade blaster, and a long staff-like claymore.

Takanuva was impressed by these designs, "Why weren't these put into production? They look like they can do better jobs than the Heroes…"

Michaels sighs, "The council thinks they're too excessive, and they may be dangerous for the public…"

Takanuva understands by nodding, "So why are showing these to me?"

Michaels takes out the Mask of Life, "Since you told me the Mask can bring life to inanimate objects, can these robots get the same life that flows through you?"

"It's possible, it might be interesting to see too. Hero Factory technology going together with a Bionicle's life stream.", Takanuva imagines the greatness of the thought.

"I'll see what I can do, and Takanuva, can I ask you favor?", Michaels puts his hands on the Toa's shoulders.

"Can you train the robots in your way of battling, because you're so much stronger than the Heroes. And, I want to protect this city as much as possible. Can you do that for me?", Michaels urgently asks.

Takanuva grins, "Of course, I'll do it for a good friend!"

They both shake on it, then they felt it to begin to rain. Michaels quickly gets back inside, and Takanuva flies off somewhere else dry.

Back in the garage, he has the digital builder scan his blue prints. The scanner makes 3D models of the prints, and projects them as life size replicas. A screen shows a choice to either digitize or not, Michael presses yes. The projections solidify into the real things, and the robots are now completed.

Other workers are amazed by the designs, and their presence.

"What is this now?", Michaels is surprised by a familiar voice, "Ah! Councilor Samuel, this is just a project I'm making, no need to worry!"

Councilor Samuel puts a finger on his chin, "If I recall, these designs of yours were never suppose to be formed. Are you breaking our deal?"

Michaels shakes his head, "Oh no, yes these designs were never suppose to go out in action if powered by our fuel supplies, but they're empty shells right now…"

Michaels tries to put on a good face, Councilor Samuel just sighed, "As long as they're not operational from our fuel, then it is fine…"

Councilor Samuel starts to walk off, then stops, "Oh, and if you think you found another suitable fuel replacement, good luck with that. No other fuel can fuel our Heroes, so don't even try to find a loophole… Don't forget an umbrella today too, it's been raining hard all day…"

"Y-Yes, thank you, Councilor…", Michaels exclaims, but looks back at his amazing work.

In the docking bay, Michaels has his creations stand near the doorway to have them ready when activated.

"You out there Takanuva?", Michaels yells.

Takanuva lands before the giant doorway, and is amazed by the new robots.

"Amazing! These guys will be perfect for battle…", Takanuva sees Michaels pull out the Mask of Life and point towards the robots.

The mask glows, then it's energy radiates within the robot's bodies. The bodies twitch at first, then they both gasp as if they woken up from a nightmare.

"Are you alright?…", Takanuva asks the robot that's about his height.

"Uh… Um… I think so…", the robot looks at his hands, "Who am I exactly? What am I?"

Takanuva places a hand on the confused robot's shoulder, "You are a Toa, so are you big guy!"

The tall robot looks down at Takanuva, he sees Takanuva giving him a thumbs up and the tall robot mimics him in response.

"Toa? What's a Toa?", the smaller robot asks.

"I'll explain later, but first we should name you guys.", Takanuva gets Michaels' attention, "Dr. Michaels, would you like to name them since you created them?"

Michaels shakes his head, "If they're dubbed as Toa, I think you should name them in your people's language…"

Takanuva nodded in agreement, "Okay then. You in front of me, you shall be named… Ridex.", Ridex nodded.

Takanuva looked at the big guy, "And you, big guy, will be called… Maluk.". Maluk punches his chest in response.

A security guard notices the robots, "Hey! What are you doing here!?"

"Oh dang it! Takanuva help me with this, I made a flying pack for Maluk that's based on your bird's design…", Michaels pushes a button, and chains send down a bird-like jet booster.

Takanuva and Michaels set it on Maluk's back, and they all run out of there. Takanuva carries Ridex, since he couldn't fly. Michaels tries to hold off the security guard, while he sees the trio of Toa fly away.

For a few months after his robot's creation, he hasn't seen them or Takanuva for awhile. Even though he missed them, he knew Takanuva was training them to become true heroes. Although, things weren't all that bad. During that time, Michaels and Alexis were able to have their second child being a girl. They thought they could name her after Takanuva, so they called her Nuvi. Michaels had great joy and peace with him, but peace has to fall one day…

During those months, it was always raining in Makuhero City and only in that destination. The news say the climate is being affected by the buildings, but nobody knows for sure. Michaels wakes up one morning to find another average, rainy day. He goes into the bathroom to wake himself. Michaels splashes his face, and looks in the mirror. Steam forms on the mirror, that freaks Michaels a bit, he was using cold water. The water suddenly freezes on his wrists, he couldn't escape the ice's grasp and it burned like dry ice as well.

"You will assist us…", a hissing disembodied voice could be heard.

"Who are you!? What are you?", Michaels tries to break away from the frozen trap.

"You will assist us, if not… You're family will be in trouble…", Michaels saw some water pour out of the bathtub, and it slithered out like a snake. It crawled towards the door…

"Alright! Alright! I'll do whatever you want! But… What are you?!", Michaels saw the water slither back to the tub.

"You'll find out in time, just know that I'm everywhere…", Michael saw glowing green eyes in the mirror piercing into his heart, he felt cold and terrified at the same time.

The ice melted, and went down the drain. The sudden thawing surprises him, and he falls back.

"Go to the lair of Von Nebula, there you will find me and my associate… You tell no one of this meeting or my existence…", the voice hisses again.

"But, I thought it was destro-"

"YOU WILL GO!", a cold gust of wind blows in Michaels' face as the voice shrieked.

Michaels hears a knock at the door, "Adam? You okay in there?"

"Alexis!"

Alexis comes in finding Michaels freezing, "Adam?! What happened? It sounded like you fell, but you look like you were in a snowstorm…"

Michaels shivered furiously, "I don't know what happened, but we're in trouble again…"

Alexis brings Michaels to the bed, and covers him up. Michaels tries to forget what happened to him, but he always did feel like he was being watched…

Michaels drives down to the factory, he walks through the door, but finds the elevator busted from the cave-in. He goes back to the bridge and tries to look for a switch down. The bridge suddenly moves down, and the secret entrance opens. It looked like nobody wanted the switch to be found, but Michaels went on through. To Michaels' surprise, the whole lair looked as if it was repaired and new. Suddenly, he hears giant footsteps. Behind him, he sees Von Nebula…

"Get over here, runt!", Nebula grabs Michaels.

"Let go! Are you working for that guy that wanted me here?!", Michaels asks, but stopped his frustration to notice something on Von Nebula's face, he looked scared.

Nebula drops him in a different area, unfamiliar to Michaels. He notices Nebula bow before he left, and he gasps when he sees a bigger, robotic being sitting on a stone throne…

"W-Who…", Michaels couldn't talk right, fear enveloped him from the sight of this monster. He could tell how Von Nebula was frightened…

"Wait for a bit, fleshling. He should be here by now…", the giant being growls.

Michaels notices water poor out of a pipe, and makes a huge puddle. The puddle suddenly rises, and creates a giant figure. The figure solidifies, and turned out to be another mechanical being. But, Michaels recognized this one. It had the same cold aura when he was in the bathroom, and it had the death staring green eyes…

"You seem to be happy to meet me…", the monster chuckled with a hiss.

Michaels couldn't move, he was too afraid to even blink.

"We've both noticed that your facility uses some kind of machine to make robot bodies…", Michaels looked at the one sitting on the throne.

"We want you to make a body, and bring it to life with this on it…", the water demon takes out a dark mask.

"This is the Kanohi Kraahkan, the Great Mask of Shadows…", the growling monster bellows, "This mask holds the soul of the one who is key to our plan… With him, we will accomplish anything…"

Michaels gulped, "Just what are you?…"

The monster stands from his throne, "I am the mighty Dragon Lord, Tyrannixx…"

"Virhana, Lord of the Sea…", the water monster hisses.

Tyrannixx covers Michaels with his shadow, "You will make that scanning machine here, and you will create the body here. Virhana will watch you very distinctively, don't try and run…"

"How do you know all this? And what's your purpose?…", Michaels stood up shaking.

"We won't tell you our purpose, but Virhana here can turn into the three forms of water… Steam, Liquid, and Solid. He's the sole reason he caused the rain, and watched you through the windows of that factory.", Tyrannixx chuckles, "Since there's air everywhere on this planet, your practically being watched 24/7..."

Michaels clenches his fists, knowing he'll never escape these monster's grasp.

"Oh, and don't even try to contact that Takanuva. You work for us now, and you can't have freedom…", Tyrannixx bellows, "Nebula! Get him out of here, and Virhana keep doing your thing…"

"Yes, my lord…", without hesitation, Von Nebula grabs Michaels and Virhana goes back into the pipe with his water form. Tyrannixx sits on his throne, and grins with his white fangs…

Michaels drives away from the bridge and arrives at the Hero Factory. He gets into his office, and finds a key drive. On his computer, Michaels finds the program for the digitize process.

"Excuse me, Dr. Michaels?"

Michaels got surprised, and quits his progress.

"Uh… Ah, Y-Yes Prof. Philips?", Michaels tries to act natural in front of the robot scientist.

"Um, can I borrow your reports on the Dimension Drive?", the robot asks.

"Oh, of course…", Michaels creates a holographic screen and sends the reports.

A holographic screen appears before the robot, "Thank you!"

Michaels exclaims as soon as he left, he went back on to what he was doing…


	4. Chapter 4

**Bionicle - Legends Come Forth**

Disclaimer: I do not own Lego, OC's I do own.

_**Chapter 4 - Introduction to Evil **_

_The Story of Virhana_

In a similar universe of the Bionicle Universe, in the Pit was a warlord called Virhana. He called himself Lord of the Barraki, and they followed him as well. At that time, the Pit had no guardians to hold off the prisoners. Mahri Nui's two remaining Toa left were up to stop Virhana's lust for control over the sea, they were known as Potu, Toa of Stone and Kartan, Toa of Water. The Mutagen in the sea affected Potu and Kartan, mutated yes, stopped them from being Toa? No.

Potu was given the power of limitless strength, but had great recoil on his body. He one day found a half-dead Karzahni, Karzahni knew the mutation process, and touched Potu. Potu was fused with parts of Karzahni, giving him an ability to have no recoil damage. But, the parts were corrupted, and they were able to take over Potu's body. Potu suddenly felt as if he was being tinkered with, he found tubes connecting through him. He woke up to be found with tubes connecting through his body, another Toa of Water named Vukos helped him balance the Mutagen in his body, and take over Karzahni's control.

Vukos later went on with Potu and Kartan to fight against Virhana. Out of nowhere, Kartan was impaled by Virhana's crab-like claw weapon. Kartan slowly died, telling Potu to never give up in being a Toa. Potu took his death hard, and that hatred welling up had some of Karzahni's power come in. With it, Potu attacked Virhana with great ferociousness. He nearly killed Virhana, but he managed to escape. Potu calmed himself down, and had Vukos' help to track down Virhana.

During the time when the Toa and Makuta Phantoka fought each other at Karda Nui, Virhana wanted more power and followed the Toa there. When he came out of the water, he couldn't breathe, but he suddenly starts to change. His new body allowed him to breathe in the air and water, he entered a building to find equipment, and he didn't realize he broke into Mutran's lair. In it, he found a Staff of Mutation. With it's ability, he was able to change himself by his willpower. Virhana made himself even more bigger and powerful, he thought himself as invincible. Mutran found him using his weapon, and attacked the sea monster. The battle went on for a while, but Virhana escaped without a scratch.

The Toa followed Virhana to Karda Nui, but they didn't know where to go to find him. They are spotted by a local Toa of Fire named Blitz, he agrees to help them search for they're enemy. They eventually run into him, and go into battle. Virhana's powers were immense, the Toa had a hard time injuring him. But thanks to Blitz everlasting, burning fire, they were able to take down Virhana. Virhana out ran them in weakness, the Toa let him go, knowing he can't do anything more. On a cliff side, Virhana looks at the ocean below. He tries for an easier way down, but he is caught by Mutran.

He wanted his weapon back, but Virhana fought for it. His battle was called for already, and Virhana fell down the cliff nearly dead with Mutran taking back what was his.

As Virhana's body rests at the bottom of the ocean, a mysterious orb glows and it spoke to the dying Lord. It asks him if he wanted power beyond belief, of course, Virhana says yes. The orb was actually the source of the Mutagen, the core of the Pit. Darkness envelopes Virhana, his body is fixed and gains new armor. The orb creates a weapon for him, calling it the "Trident of Chaos". His new body also allowed him to control two elements, water and ice. Virhana laughed in victory for his new powers, but a pocket dimension suddenly opened behind him and sucked him in…

_The Story of Tyrannixx_

In another universe, this Universe had Mata Nui create Toa with Dragon traits. They were dubbed Draco Toa, and had the ability to change into dragon's themselves with greater power. But, it's hard for a Toa to turn into a Dragon, so they train their heart and mind furiously. Although, instead of Turaga, there are more powerful beings known as Dragon Lords. Of course, if a Draco Toa was able complete his destiny, he would turn into a Dragon Lord and guard the Matoran. As a Dragon Lord, you can no longer be a Toa, but live as a dragon creature with immeasurable power. A wise, and peacekeeping Dragon Lord known as Altrax ruled his land. He is also the teacher of the Draco Toa, and his greatest pupil is the leader of the Draco Toa, Zixxan.

On a terrible day, Altrax's old Toa Brother, Tyrannixx came barging into the kingdom. Altrax was shocked to see him, because he was no longer a Toa, but a Dragon Lord. He wanted to get what was rightfully his, and get the throne. What bothered Altrax the most was that Tyrannixx was banished from the kingdom for betraying a Toa Brother for power, and now he came back for reign. Altrax got in his way of approaching the throne, but Tyrannixx attacked his brother to get through. They battled in the streets of the Matoran village, creating havoc whenever they attacked. The Draco Toa came to help, but Altrax didn't want them to interfere. Altrax finally thought he could defeat his Brother, but he was foolish to believe that.

Tyrannixx gained a new and evil power, being able to kill Altrax. Tyrannixx had the ability to become "undead" and breathe dark flames. What ever touched the flames, would die in seconds. When the ability activated, Tyrannixx covered Altrax in flames. He fell breathing only slightly, Tyrannixx complimented on being the only one to survive slightly from his power. Tyrannixx continued to the throne, while the Draco Toa went to their master. In his final words, Altrax named Zixxan the next Dragon Lord. Even though Zixxan was confused by that, he still accepted it. Altrax also explained that in time that he will understand why he was dubbed, and he will defeat Tyrannixx with his power. Altrax died, and the Draco team up to fight the tyrant king.

The Toa go into battle with Tyrannixx, but each of them fall, except Zixxan. Zixxan wielded metallic, claw-like gloves and they were starting to weaken. Zixxan wished he could be the Dragon Lord that Altrax promised, from that thought, Zixxan's claws started to glow. Some parts of the claws came apart, and he noticed the parts could connect. He put his weapon together, and he notices that his weapon became a Kanohi Mask. Without hesitation, Zixxan wore it, and he was able to transform into his Dragon Form. Tyrannixx laughed at his power upgrade, he knew Zixxan was still too weak. Zixxan never doubted himself, in his mind, he saw the name of his Dragon Form: "_Dragon Lord"_.

With his hands, Zixxan put them together as fists. Tyrannixx noticed a ring of power around Zixxan's fists, they started to gather power. With this power charging, Zixxan gathered all the six elements and even the elements of Light and Shadow into the ring.

Zixxan shouted, "Dragon Lord's Arte! Elemental Nova Blast!"

A beam of imaginable energy blasted away Tyrannixx, he even blew him away a very far distance. After the attack, Zixxan's mask fell apart as his old weapons, and Zixxan fainted from using so much power.

Tyrannixx crash lands in a jungle, he may have been injured, but he was never killed. Tyrannixx groaned as he slowly got up and healed. He suddenly sees a pocket dimension in front of him, with curiosity, Tyrannixx looks inside. He suddenly gets sucked in, and is never heard from again…


	5. Chapter 5

**Bionicle - Legends Come Forth**

Disclaimer: I do not own Lego, OC's I do own.

_**Chapter 5 - The Shadow Reborn**_

**Makuhero City,**

**Abandoned Factory**

Throughout the months, Dr. Michaels had the scanning machine and blueprints ready for prepping. He wished Takanuva was back, he needed the help from the monster's blackmail.

"Here are the blueprints, I just made a few copies from my other creations, most other parts are self created…", Michaels rolls out the print to show a tall robot body, the measurements showed that it would even be taller then the other two monsters. It even wielded a giant Sica sword, and a rotating buzz saw shield with thorny blades and blaster.

"Perfect… Now scan it…", Tyrannixx growled.

Michaels set up the scanner, and it read the blueprint. The scanner beeped, and it projected a giant three dimensional robotic body. The projection digitized into reality, and it showed a newly created body…

"Thank you for your services, human… Now, for that last part…", Michaels saw Tyrannixx take out the Mask of Shadows.

Tyrannixx places the mask on the chest area as a chest piece.

All the beings in the room saw the mask's shadow gloom across the body, Michaels could feel an eerie and evil presence from the mask. The eyes from the robot glow red, then the shadows are cast around the room, filing it with darkness.

The beings could hear the robot chuckle, "It seems I have a new form for myself…"

"The Makuta is within our presence, behold human, shadow incarnate! Teridax…", Virhana hissed.

Teridax looked at the creatures and human, "What are you, and what is this place?"

"This is another universe not like yours, and we've rejuvenated you so that we can go ahead with our plan…", Tyrannixx explained.

Teridax stared at them for a minute, then he disappears in front of them.

"Where'd he go?", Michaels looks around, to his surprise, the Makuta was behind them.

"With this body, I seem to gain better abilities than I had before… Why should I follow you?", Teridax pointed his blaster at Tyrannixx's head.

Tyrannixx snickered, "Your teleportation device works like a charm, but I'm not considered the leader…", Tyrannixx turned around and bowed on one knee, "I just created the plan, we follow you, Great Shadow…"

Virhana also bows, making Michaels feel more terrified about his new character.

Teridax eased up on him, "I see, then I shall know of your plan. Also, since I have a new body, I should have a new name for myself to keep my real identity in secret… I am Makuta Mekinax, My shadow will reign over this universe!"

The villains grinned to their new leader, only Von Nebula and Michaels were terrified.

"Now, this little being should be ridden of… Die, puny rahi…", Michaels could see Mekinax's foot coming in, he didn't know what to do…

The Makuta was suddenly pushed back by Von Nebula, "Quick human, get out of here…"

"Nebula!?", Michaels couldn't believe the villain saved him.

"Go! You're the only one who can contact Takanuva. I'd rather have myself rule the world than this ridiculous piece of junk metal!", Michaels was still shocked, but nodded.

He ran as fast as he could, "Virhana! Stop him!"

Virhana slipped in front of the human with his water form, then Virhana noticed a staff in his body.

Virhana saw Nebula wielding his weapon, "Fool, I'm made out of water. Your attacks can't do anything…"

"Yeah? How about a black hole?", Everyone gasps from proposition.

Nebula's staff glows, then a black hole is summoned. Virhana tries to escape, but to no avail. He quickly takes out his trident, covers it in ice, then throws it at the back wall. Virhana grins as he is sucked into subspace…

Nebula deactivates his staff, and Michaels hightails it.

Mekinax grasps the Nebula's head, "You're a fool for trying to stop me. Only death follows you…"

Nebula could feel pressure on his head, as Mekinax starts to crush it.

"No, don't kill him…", Tyrannixx grabs Mekinax's shoulder, "He's part of the plan as well…"

Mekinax grunted, and released him.

Nebula fell, and looked up at his foes. Tyrannixx sighed, "Still, you are to be punished… Virhana, would you like the honor?"

Nebula blinked in confusion, then he noticed the trident stuck to the wall. The ice melts, and it takes form into Virhana's body. He takes back his trident in hand…

Nebula shakes in fear as he is approached by the being, "As I said, your attacks are meaningless…"

"Don't kill him now… After your done, scour for the human.", Tyrannixx says.

"Yeah, yeah… I'll have fun with this toy…", Virhana jumps on Nebula, and pure torment and shrieks of pain came from the factory…

**Makuhero City, **

**Dr. Michaels' Home**

Michaels runs into his condo building, goes to his floor, and locks himself in his room. Alexis finds him breathless…

"Adam… What's wrong? And where were this whole time?", Alexis helps him off the ground.

Michaels looks for his watch, "I… I have to get in touch with Takanuva, and fast. Pack some things with the kids, were in deep trouble…"

"I'll say…", a hissing voice echoes in the home.

"MOMMY!", The parents hear Malcom's voice in the bathroom.

They rush in to see a watery, serpentine creature coiled around the boy, "Come now, daddy. Save your offspring from the terrible monster…"

Michaels clenches his fists and teeth, "Damn it, Virhana… Alexis, get Nuvi and get out of here fast!"

"But-"

"NOW!", Michaels retorts as Alexis goes to her daughter.

"Nu-uh, nobody will escape…", Michaels heard the water faucet in the kitchen burst, he turns to see the water rush to Alexis.

"Alexis! Nuvi!", Michaels sees them trapped in a sphere of water.

Michaels falls on his knees, he couldn't do anything… Suddenly, something bashes through the walls and falls in front of Michaels. The Mask of Life…

"No! The Mask!", Virhana tries to grab the Mask, but Michaels got to it first.

He puts it on, and the Mask takes over Michaels body. Michaels' arm points at Virhana's head, Virhana panics and his water tendrils return into the drains. When everything was normal, the mask fell off Michaels' face. He hears his family coughing, and gasping for air.

"Malcom! Alexis! Nuvi!", Michaels grabs his son, and looks for his wife.

Alexis coughs a bit, and Nuvi cries.

Alexis sighs, "I had her mouth and nose covered, she should be fine… How's Malcom?"

"He might have water up his nose, but he's fine…", Michaels pats Malcoms back to help.

Malcoms finds his watch on the table, he activates it. Hopefully, Takanuva will come in time. The windows shatter in the living room, Virhana crawls in with trident in hand. The noise creates a commotion, and someone alerts the Heroes…

"Your coming back… Dead or alive!", Virhana points his trident at Michaels. Michaels stands in front of his family, arms out, and closes his eyes.

Virhana pierces with full strength, "ADAM!"

Michaels felt time slow down around him, it felt like a lifetime before he got stabbed. Michaels still waited for the pain, but he noticed he wasn't hurt. He opens his eyes to see a familiar white figure in front of him…

"Michaels, you should of called me earlier about this…", Takanuva holds his place, while blocking Virhana's trident.

"Toa…", Virhana hisses.

Takanuva parries the trident, and forces himself towards Virhana. Virhana and Takanuva fall from the building, they both brawl as they fall to the ground. Virhana grins as he turns his body into steam, while Takanuva continues to descend. With his rahi friend's wings, Takanuva flies back up. Virhana takes on liquid form, and prepares to drown Michaels. Takanuva swipes the water monster, only to do nothing. Virhana takes Takanuva instead, and drops down to the ground. Takanuva slams into the ground hard, with some traffic stopping between the beings.

The water forms into Virhana, "Give it up, Toa. Water can't be destroyed by solid objects…"

Takanuva tries to get up, but he feels his right arm and legs broken. With his other arm, Takanuva tries to attack with his staff. Virhana grabs it in his metallic teeth, and shatters Takanuva's staff.

Takanuva could see the killing intent in Virhana's eyes, "Your legend is greatly told throughout my universe, how about stay a legend?"

Takanuva sees Virhana charging energy from his mouth, preparing to fire. Out of nowhere, Virhana's face is blasted away, but it turned into water the last second.

"Ridex!", Takanuva sees his trainee Toa pointing his forked rifle blade. Virhana's headless body stands up, and his head grows back with water.

"So, we have another… You're just as fool-"

Virhana's head is blasted again. Ridex chuckles, "A good way to shut him up!"

The headless body charges at the Toa, Virhana's trident is blocked by Ridex's rifle blade.

The body forms back his head, "I'll kill you first!"

Ridex parries, then jumps back. He separates his rifle blade into twin laser pistols, and spins them like a cowboy. Ridex fires at every vital point and other places on Virhana's body, only having his shots go through a watery form.

Virhana laughs, "This is nothing! You have no success!"

Ridex suddenly stops, then takes a few steps back. Virhana watches him carefully. At blinding speed, Ridex runs straight through Virhana's water body and picks up Takanuva on his back.

"Clever clod!", Virhana felt his body fall into a puddle, but he also sees a green flame coming towards him.

It was too fast for him, a giant, green flaming buster sword strikes the puddle. The water evaporates slowly, with a voice breathing hard as if it was weakening.

"That's not normal fire…", The steam from the evaporation floats away, while Maluk picks up his blade.

Maluk chuckles, "You dun' goofed…"

In Michaels' half destroyed room, Ridex lays Takanuva in front of Michaels.

"Are you alright?", Michaels tries to take a look at the damage.

"I can handle, but I can't feel my arm and legs…", Takanuva grunts from the pain.

"I can probably repair you… If I can get you in the Tower-"

Michaels door is busted in, as Heroes point their weapons at the Toa.

"Beings and Dr. Adam Michaels, your under arrest…"

Everyone couldn't believe what they're hearing…

**Makuhero City,**

**Abandoned Factory**

In the darkness, three beings stand alone. They try to look around, but it was too dark to even see their hands.

"Who dares to summon me here without a purpose, and this darkness is getting on my nerves!", the Witch Doctor has his power staff emit light.

With some light, the Witch Doctor could see he wasn't alone. Beside him were Fire Lord and Black Phantom.

"What are you guys doing here? I thought I was the only one to get something good!", the Fire Lord whines.

"Keep that mouth shut, if you want to keep it!", the Witch Doctor threatens.

"How about you both shut up, we were obviously summoned here for some purpose…", Black Phantom asserts.

"That's right…", a bellowing voice echoes in the dark.

"Who are you? What are you?", the Witch Doctor looks around with his staff.

"A denizen of darkness, you might say…", the voice gets closer, and the three villains see a giant, humanoid silhouette with red eyes.

"You will work for me, not only will it accomplish my goal, but it will get revenge on those Heroes that pose a threat to you…", Mekinax looks down at the villains.

"And if we don't want to?", the Witch Doctor retorts.

"Then you won't end up like this…", Mekinax throws a ravaged and injured Von Nebula in front of the villains.

"Boss!", Black Phantom went to Nebula, "You'll pay for this!"

Phantom takes out his mace and drone, he suddenly sees Nebula's hand on his shoulder.

"Don't! You have no idea how strong this thing is, he might be even more powerful than the Heroes combined!", Nebula fell in unconsciousness.

"Now then…", Mekinax continues, "With you three and Von Nebula, we have a plan to take over this world… Don't think this task will be easy for your lives…"

Mekinax laughs maniacally, as Tyrannixx and Virhana show themselves to the villains…


	6. Chapter 6

**Bionicle - Legends Come Forth**

Disclaimer: I do not own Lego, OC's I do own.

_**Chapter 6 - Injustice**_

**Makuhero City,**

**Assembly Factory - Hero Court Hall**

"The Hero Counsel has decreed that you, Dr. Adam Michaels, of stealing Assembly Factory technology and information. The purpose, unknown. You are also charged for creating your own androids without permission of allowance…"

Michaels and his created Toa are held by electro-cuffs and listen to the hearing.

Michaels frantically shakes his head, "I'm purely innocent! I was blackmailed into taking this stuff or else my family would have been harmed!"

A gavel pounding resonates through the room, "From your actions, you have probably let the enemy become stronger! Especially with your Dimension Drive technology…"

The presuming counselor sighs, "You have let us down, good professor. I'm afraid I have to sustain your job, and have these 'Toa' destroyed."

Michaels gasps, "No! We can fix this, my creations and Takanuva have the strength to defeat these new foes. The Heroes can't do anything. By the way, where is Takanuva?! He needs treatment!"

"Now, now.", the counselor calms, "He has already helped enough, in his weakened state, he can't do a thing. He'll be proved most useful in dissections and studies…"

Michaels couldn't believe what he was hearing, he held his head in sadness.

"Don't worry, my liege. We'll be okay…", Ridex assures.

The counselor continues, "I sentence Adam Michaels in prison for life, he won't cause us anymore trouble that way…"

Michaels gritted his teeth from the counselor's tone.

"I also sentence his androids for incineration, they won't be of use for Makuhero City…"

Guards separate the Toa and Michaels, Michaels kisses his wife and kids goodbye while he watches his creations being lead somewhere else…

**Makuhero City,**

**Assembly Factory - **

**Study Room**

Takanuva tries to escape from the table he's been latched onto, but due to his weakened state, he barely has the strength to break free.

Takanuva lays his head, and breathes heavily from his straining. He sees a man come in.

"You're a counselor, right? Why have I been locked on this table like a prisoner?", Takanuva relentlessly asks.

"Be calm now, you have just been sentenced as an experiment. We would like to know how you are alive…", the counselor tells.

Takanuva's eyes widen, "W-Why?! I've saved this city, and the doctor that created your greatest creation!"

"We cannot allow your kind to wreck havoc, so we'll figure out the power within you…", the counselor pulls something out, "And, this mask…"

With all his strength, Takanuva tries to pull himself out. He couldn'e believe they had the Mask of Life.

"Do not worry… You'll be a great contribution to our city…"

The counselor waves in some scientists that seemed prepped for a surgery, one scientist takes out a laser saw.

"You will be our future, you are our destiny!", the counselor remarks.

Suddenly, the wall behind the counselor is blown to pieces. Knocking over him, and the scientists.

"_We're being attacked by the Fire Lord! Send the Heroes immediately!_", a siren goes off, making Takanuva struggle even more.

Takanuva finds the scientist's laser saw being carried in the air from a glowing aura, he sees the aura coming from the Mask.

The saw drops in front of Takanuva's hand, "Heh, the Mask sure works it's wonders…"

Takanuva cuts a restraint off his wrist, and takes the others off by hand. Takanuva at first drops, but gets up from his willpower. He grabs the mask, and has his wings set. Before he left, Takanuva noticed the counselor still alive…

He grabs the counselor, "Please! Don't kill me!"

Takanuva latches the counselor to the table, "You know, you are right, I am you're destiny…"

With that, Takanuva took flight.

-X-

With his phone, Takanuva tried calling Michaels, but his phone wouldn't answer.

"Where could he be?…", Takanuva suddenly felt a jolt of pain.

He lands near a window, and notices something. Takanuva sees Ridex and Maluk chained in a pit of junk.

"Guys!", Takanuva crushes his way through the wall and lands within the junk. Ridex and Maluk take notice.

"Takanuva!", Ridex tries to break free, "Get out of here! This is an incineration room!"

The Toa see a mechanism open it's gates, and it starts to pour lava on the junk. Takanuva takes out the laser saw he took, and cut his Toa trainees chains.

"It's a damn shame they wanted destroy our weapons with us, pretty stupid for a counsel…", Ridex blasts a wall open, and the Toa retreat.

Maluk carried an exhausted Takanuva, while he followed Ridex.

"Where are we going, Ridex?", Takanuva exhaustingly asks.

"We have to grab Michaels from the prison cells, we can't stop this chaos if we get him out of here…", Ridex shot a few minions on the way.

More minions surrounded the area, Maluk pummeled his way through with his massive shield and Ridex accurately shoots.

In a prison cell, Michaels just sat in hopelessness. Outside his window, he could see the Heroes trying to take down the Fire Lord's sudden attack. But, he knew this was the ploy of the real plan Makuta has.

A wall breaks down, and Ridex pry opens the gates.

Michaels couldn't believe it, "Guys! You're alive! Th-"

"Yeah, yeah. We're alive, we have to go. Now!", Ridex complies.

Michaels nods, then shakes his head. "Wait, we need to go to the garage and scan Takanuva. I have to recreate his body so I can heal him…"

"Let us hurry then…", Maluk agrees.

The group rush out of the prison.

**Makuhero City,**

**Assembly Factory - **

**Robot Garage**

Michaels and the others get to the door, but it was locked.

"I can't get in, they took my key card…"

Ridex slowly raises his laser pistol, and raises a mechanical eyebrow.

"Oh… Right…"

The door is blown down, and Michaels prepares the machine. Maluk lays Takanuva on a table, and a mechanical arm hovers over Takanuva's head.

"Check in this hallway…"

The group hear voices coming their way.

"They're already inside… Ridex stall us some time…", Michaels orders as he continues to type.

"Right!", Ridex runs out the door, and fires in his direction. More gunfire head his way.

The scanner modulates new parts on Takanuva's body, Michaels enters in a few adjustments and let's the machine do the rest.

The scanner projects newer parts and armor on Takanuva, he even got a new Skyblaster. The parts were digitized, and Takanuva got up like he was new.

"How do you feel?", Michaels asks.

"As if I just turned into a Toa…", Takanuva smiles.

The group suddenly hear a huge explosion in the hallway.

"Uh, guys… They have mobile mortars… MOBILE MORTARS!", Ridex jumped into the garage from a heavy, straight blast.

"Michaels, can you create me a new staff?", Takanuva prepares himself for battle.

"Uh, sure. Give me a minute to think of a design…"

The enemies bring in their mortar, Maluk covers the guys with his shield. The enemies fire, and the attack implodes on impact of the shield.

Michaels got an idea, and types away. The scanner activates, and starts digitizing.

Ridex combined his pistols into a forked rifle blade, and dual wielded with his massive claymore staff. The enemies started to back up, but they didn't stop shooting.

The scanner dropped a new staff with a some interesting features, Takanuva took it and swung it around for a feeling.

"It has an equitable laser pistol on it, just in case you need to fire something smaller…", Michaels explains.

Takanuva held a handle-looking part, and pulled it out. The gun folded out, and had a twin-barrel pistol.

Takanuva ran past Ridex and Maluk, and heads towards the enemies. He swiped and blasted each one of them, until there was just junk.

"I like it…", Takanuva compliments.

Takanuva reequips the gun, and leads the way out.

-X-

Maluk carried Michaels as Takanuva and Ridex ran out of the factory.

Takanuva notices Fire Lord hovering over the Tower, "You guys keep going, I'll take care of this first…"

They nodded and kept running, Takanuva flew back in a straight direction at a fast pace. Takanuva tackles the robot by surprise, taking him down.

"You idiot! Let go of me!", Fire Lord tries to free himself, but he is locked tight.

They both crash land, Takanuva quickly gets up and attacks Fire Lord. Fire Lord tries to fire, but with Takanuva's light abilities, Takanuva dashes right to him. Takanuva slices Fire Lord's blaster in half, and crushes his Sphere Shooter in his hand…

Takanuva shoves him against a wall, "Why have you done this!? What is your purpose?!"

Fire Lord chuckles, "To simply have power, to be the most highest above anything else!"

Takanuva grunts, and punches him in the face. Fire Lord laughs as he falls to the ground.

"You barely know anything! This world will be ours!", Fire Lord bellows.

Takanuva sneered at him, "Ours?…"

Explosions below and around Takanuva go off instantly, Takanuva flies out of there. He looks back, Takanuva sees a grinning Fire Lord as he is consumed in the explosions. The explosions gets worse, as it spreads around the Assembly Tower.

The explosions were so massive, Maluk and Ridex looked back from their distance. Michaels couldn't believe it, the home of the created Heroes falls to crumbles before his eyes.

"Impossible…", Michaels uttered.

From the smoke, Takanuva notices some figures fly off. He tried to follow them, but the Heroes started to fire at him.

"Take him down! He was ordered to be either captured alive or dead!", a Hero ordered.

Takanuva shined his Mask of Light, blinding everyone there. The light faded, and the Heroes found Takanuva gone.

On top of a building, the Toa and Michaels see Takanuva coming towards them. Michaels could see a sad look on his face, Takanuva looked back at the massive smoke rising from the rubble…

"I didn't see this coming… There were many lives lost…", Takanuva exclaims.

Michaels cleared his throat, "I may know who is behind this, Takanuva…"

Takanuva turned around, "You do? The robot that I battled seemed like he was working with someone…"

Michaels pondered, "Maybe that robot was working for him, tell me Takanuva, does the name Makuta Mekinax mean anything to you?"

Takanuva almost stumbled, "Makuta?! There's a Makuta here?"

Michaels raised an eyebrow, " _A_ Makuta? There's more than one?"

Takanuva explained to Michaels on the Makuta species, and how Mata Nui wanted a brother. The first of created being Teridax…

"Wait, Teridax…", Michaels noticed, "The Makuta Mekinax said his name was Teridax, but he changed it when he said 'he had a new body'…"

Takanuva fell on his knee, "The Makuta… Has returned…"

Michaels and the Toa notice other explosions in different directions of the city, Michaels couldn't help but turn to every explosion he saw.

Takanuva stood up, "Teridax will fall, The Great Spirit had him destroyed, it is now up to us…"

The group see an army of robots heading out of the abandoned factory, and head into the city streets…


End file.
